A Dragon's Hearts and Hooves day
by NotRamjet97
Summary: On the morning of Hearts and Hooves day, Spike doesn't feel like he deserves his wife Applebloom gives him, so he tries to think of something to do for her that will show her how much he cares for her. Fluff warning: Fluff. (Just a little Spikebloom fic, hope ya like :D) (My friend Autobot Lancewing looked this over and edited it.)


It was a cold February day in the small Equestrian town of Ponyville. Hearts and Hooves day to be specific, and at the Golden Oaks Library, a young couple lay in their bed upstairs. Spike was laying in his bed, looking at the ceiling. He was trying to decide what to do special on this special day for the mare laying next to him; his wife Applebloom. She had done so much for him, she married him, put up with him, worked with him…not to mention he had proposed to her exactly three years ago, so many reasons… And what did he ever do for her?

Nothing.

Almost her entire family shunned her for marrying him, except Applejack, Big Macintosh, and a few select cousins. He knew it was hard on her, and he had almost called the wedding off, but Applebloom had refused, saying that it would take more than her family's old ways and discrimination to keep her from being with the stallion she loved...except the stallion was a dragon.

Spike looked to his side to see his sleeping lover. Spike smiled, she looked so cute when she was sleeping. He continued to think what he might be able to do for her, he was going to make breakfast for her and let her eat in bed, but that wasn't going to be the thing. Mainly considering Applewood had pretty much owned anyone and everyone who attempted it, past or future, when he made a huge breakfast for Rainbow Dash on Mother's day.

Spike wanted to do that, he wanted to do something super amazing to show how much he loved Applebloom, she had done and given up so much for him, it was time he pay her back.

But how?

Spike lifted the covers off himself (Though was careful not to bother Applebloom) and stretched his arms and wings. He then made his way towards the chest of drawers and pulled out a towel, then went into the bathroom and closed the door behind him.

When he emerged, Spike instantly noticed that Applebloom was awake, those gorgeous red eyes looking at him. She smiled as he came over and sat down on the bed. "Good morning." He whispered, stroking her mane.

Applebloom rolled onto her back, looking up at Spike. "Good mornin', sleep well?"

"I did. Did you?"

"Ah did. But now ah'm ready to get to work."

Applebloom started to sit up, but Spike put a hand on her shoulder. "Nope, can't. We're sick, remember?"

Applebloom frowned. "What are ya talkin about? I'm perfectly fine."

"No, we're not, we contracted it years ago, and it's a worldwide epidemic, no ones safe."

"Oh really?" Applebloom gave Spike an unamused expression.

"Really. And there's no cure."

Applebloom continued giving Spike her unamused look. "What's it called?"

Spike got closer to Applebloom's face. He placed a hand on Applebloom's cheek, hoping she might get in a better mood.

Nope. "I told the mayor we're love sick."

"Uh-huh…" Applebloom didn't want to tell Spike how cheesy she thought that was.

"Yup…" Suddenly, Spike stooped down and pressed his lips to Applebloom's in a kiss. At first, Applebloom resisted, but as Spike rubbed her shoulder, she caved in. She opened her mouth and let her dragon husband in.

After a few blissful moments, Applebloom ended the kiss, requiring air. "Ah'm still mad at ya."

"Hey, I'll have you know Comet Tail did the same thing for Twilight a few years ago."

"Mm...How did that go over?"

"Pretty well I'd say."

"Well, they're royalty, course it went well for them."

"But you're MY princess…" Spike said, stroking her back.

That was probably just as cheesy, but it made her blush none the less. "Well...I'd better get ready for the day…"

Spike shook his head, "You're gonna stay right here while I go make you breakfast. I want you to relax."

"That's sweet of ya, but Ah can eat at the table."  
"No. I want you to stay here, CUTIE Mark Crusader."

Applebloom gave Spike a blank look. "Ha. Ha."

"Just...please stay in bed and don't go downstairs?"

"Well… Can I take my shower?"

"Aww… But you're so hot after you wake up."

"Well, I'm still gonna take my shower."

"Okay," Spike kissed Applebloom's forehead, "I love you."

Applebloom put her forehooves around Spike's neck. "I love YOU more."

Spike gazed into Applebloom's eyes and sighed. "I can't imagine how that's possible, but I understand…"

Applebloom frowned, "Spike? Is somethin' wrong?"

Spike gave her a fake grin, "Everything's fine. I'm just awestruck at how lucky I am."

"Spike, you aren't the only lucky one."

"That's sweet of you, 'Bloom. But I know I'm lucky. Anyway, I gotta go make you breakfast, so" Spike gave Applebloom a kiss on the cheek, "I'll see you in a bit."

Applebloom was about to say something, but Spike had left before she could say anything.

Spike went into the kitchen and took some hay bacon and eggs out of the refrigerator. He took out a skillet and pan from the cabinet and placed them on the stove. Then he went into the pantry and pulled out some blueberry pancake mix and flour.

As he was preparing breakfast, he began to think about what he should still do for Applebloom. Sure he was making breakfast for her, but he needed to do something more…

Buy her a dress for the upcoming Grand Galloping Gala? No… Rarity usually made dresses for her friends and her sisters' friends. And anyone could buy something, he wanted to do something special for her, she deserved it.

He could give her a massage...but that didn't feel special, and he could do that any day.

Call up Applejack and Big Macintosh to come over? Big Mac would be easy, he was just at Sweet Apple Acres, but Applejack lived with her Changeling husband in Changeypt, which was a four day boat ride. So that'd be too late, and she probably wanted to be with Qrong, anyway.

Maybe he should just ask her, the surprise would be ruined, but she'd be happier.

Maybe…

Spike opened the bedroom door and entered carefully, trying not to drop the hot breakfast. Applebloom was laying on the bed, a bathrobe draped loosely around her body.

Spike smiled the whole way to Applebloom, she placed the tray of food next to her. There was hay bacon, blueberry pancakes with apple syrup, grape juice, and fried eggs. All of which were Applebloom's favorite.

Applebloom's eyes were wide, astonished at the meal. "Oh...Spike!"

"I know it's not what Woody pulled off, but-"

"Are you kidding?! This is ten times better! Thank you, Spike!"

"Oh...it's not much..."

Applebloom frowned, "What are ya talkin about? This is one of the best things anyone's ever done f'r me! Ah love it!"

Spike was blushing, "Well...I know you deserve a lot more... I just wanted to do that for ya."

"Spike..." Applebloom sat up, "Somethin's eatin' at ya, what is it?"

Spike chuckled nervously. "Whadda ya mean? I just wanted to do something nice for ya."

"Ah know...but you seem kinda down..."

"I-it's nothing..."

Applebloom placed a hood on Spike's shoulder. "Spike. How long have you known me?"

"Ever since I came to Ponyville, which was about eleven years ago...why do you ask?"

"How long have we been married?"

"Three spectacular years. But why-"

"So dontcha think Ah know when you're upset?"

Spike sighed. "I guess so."

"So... What's eatin' ya?"

Spike sighed again. "I...I don't feel like I...deserve you."

Applebloom's eyes widened as she stared at her husband in disbelief. "What?! That's the biggest load a crud Ah've ever heard! Where on earth would ya get such a dumb idea?"

"W-well...I was just thinking about all you did and do for me: You left your family for me, you put up with my immaturity every day, you work on our house, you help me in the library, you even married me knowing we couldn't have children. How can I not feel like I don't deserve you?"

Applebloom didn't respond, his words lifted her spirit while also stabbing her heart. A single tear streaked down her yellow cheek.

She regained her composure and gave Spike a peck on the check. "Spike...those are real sweet things for ya to say..."

"They're all true."

"But you're forgetting a few things. For one, you were willin' to give me up just so Ah'd be happy. For another, you aren't immature, you're like a big kid, but ya also know when ta be serious, and that's not immature in the slightest." Applebloom took a breath. "You said Ah do work around here, but that's cuz Ah love working with you, you're a fun guy to work with, it don't take bein your wife to know that."

Spike was beginning to cry, it encouraged him so much.

Applebloom gave Spike a hug, tears of her own beginning to form. "Ah love you, Spike. Ah vowed to be yours, forever n ever. Maybe mah family doesn't want to have anything to do with me, maybe we do fight every now 'n then, maybe we can't have kids of our own. But you're more important ta me than all of that."

Spike wanted to reply, he really did, but he couldn't think of anything to say, if he did it'd just sound stupid. But then, three little words made their way out of Spike's mouth: "I love you."

Applebloom smiled through the tears, "Ah love you, too. And nothing's ever gonna make me say otherwise." Applebloom let the bathrobe slip off her shoulders as Spike took her. He lay down with her, her forelegs now around his shoulders, his hands stroking her back. Soon, both lovers drifted off to sleep...


End file.
